Maddison I of Switzerland
'Maddison I of Switzerland '(Maddison Machawk; 13 February 1722) is the only daughter of Lord Eric Machawk and the wife of Alexander I of Switzerland, making her Queen of the Swiss and Duchess of Bern. She was sister of the former Swiss Minister of State and traitor, Prince Samuel Clemente, and was conferred his wealth, lands, and titles upon his betrayal of the Swiss. She would eventually move back to Britain in March 1751, where, after several months, her divorce to the King would be finalized in July 1751. Early Life Maddison Machawk was born as the only daughter to Sir Eric Machawk, a famed Rear Admiral in the British Royal Navy. Her mother was Princess Sparky Clemente of Spain, and she had two brothers, Samuel Hookrage Machawk (later Clemente), her elder brother, and Kyle "Whiplash" Machawk. Her parents status led her to mingle amongst the aristocracy of Britain, where her beauty would be noted, and her status as a potential bride. In 1745, at the age of 23, she would be engaged to British EITC general, Lord WIlliam Brawlmartin, however the engagement would be called off 11 months later (though rumours persist that the couple had already eloped at the time). After King Phillip V of Spain died in 1746, her family would return to Spain, where her elder brother would go on to adopt their mother's name, as well as the title of Prince. Maddison remained in Great Britain, and found work as a Secretary at the East India House, the EITC headquarters. Queen of Switzerland In 1750, her brother Samuel was made Minister of State of Switzerland, after taking leadership of the broken party of former Prime Minister Lord Jon Kroshbon. Maddison began to be known within the Swiss aristocracy, and would eventually catch the eye of the King, Alexander I of Switzerland. After her brother fled Switzerland and was sentenced to death in absentia, she would meet the King alone to plead for her brother's life. At this meeting, the two begain a three month liason, with the Royal Palace eventually announcing their engagement on the 5th of September, at the same time elevating the House of Machawk to Countship of Glarus. On the 24th of September, Alexander and Maddison were married in an extensive ceremony at Koniz. She was awarded the titles of Queen of the Swiss and Duchess of Bern, and formally crowned soon after. Her marriage to Alexander strained, after several instances of her breaking royal conduct, and at one point accidently leaking the Swiss Cabinet publicly. After the King began returning to Koniz in early 1751, rumours abounded of the Queen's perceived adulterous and scandalous behavior, eventually leading to estrangement between the royal couple, with Maddison returning to Great Britain by March 1751. From May-July 1751, she entered into a public affair with an unnamed British Colonel in London, to which the King was infuriated, and ordered the Ministry of Law to draft annullment charges. The divorce was finalized in July 1751, with the royal couple not having spoken to eachother since March of that year. Marriage to Prince Ezequiel Following the end of her scandalous affairs, and the divorce between her and the King, Maddison would eventually engage herself to the Crown Prince of Spain, Ezequiel Clemente. His reputation had suffered following his first ouster in March of 1751, and her marriage to a marked man tainted whatever good reputation she had maintained following the divorce proceedings. When Prince Ezequiel returned to Spain, and became Crown Prince once more, it looked as if Maddison was in line to succeed as Queen of Spain alongside her husband. These hopes were dashed however, following the scarring revelations that Prince Ezequiel was in fact a serial sexual predator, and his execution on the orders of King Ferdinand. This left Maddison, now a divorcee and a widow both, in an awful position, and she returned to Great Britain in shame to live out her days on the Welsh countryside. Titles and styles Titles and Styles *13 February 1722 - 5 September 1750: Miss Maddison Machawk *5 September 1750 - 24 September 1750: Lady Maddison Machawk *24 September 1750 - 17 July 1751: Her Highness, the Queen of the Swiss *17 August 1751 - 30 September 1751: Her Highness, Princess Maddison Clemente *30 September 1751 - present: Lady Maddison Machawk Queen Maddison used the official style of "Maddison the First, By the Grace of God, Queen of the Swiss and Duchess of Bern", and the short style of "Your Highness", as Queen of Switzerland. Personal life Queen Maddison was once engaged to Lord William Brawlmartin, the Chairman of the EITC Court of Directors, however the wedding was called off at the last minute. Several years later, in 1750, she was engaged to King Alexander I of Switzerland, and upon her marriage to him was created Queen of the Swiss and Duchess of Bern. After Alexander's reclusive period began in early 1751, rumors among the upper echelons of Swiss society implied that the Queen herself was a romantic liason of Crown Prince and Prime Minister Ryan Kroshbon, though these rumours were later disproved due to his affiliaton with Lady Catherine Garland. However, she had an affair with a British colonel from May - July 1751, which, after the King learned of, finalized her divorce to Alexander. Only a month later, she would be wed to her cousin, the newly restored Spanish Crown Prince, Ezequiel Clemente. This would damage her reputation heavily in Switzerland, and she was not known to make another visit to the Kingdom. Category:Switzerland Category:People